Biographies of clan cats
by amy031496
Summary: Fan made stories of cats lives
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Please read my definition of a clan and read the rules for posting comments. If you have a character you would like introduced please read my chapter on that.

Rules:

-When posting in the comments please do not swear

-Be respectful to other's opinions this includes theories on warriors.

-If you do get into an argument with another member of fanfiction in the reviews do not continue it or continue via PM

-If you notice a mistake first note that these are my theories most are not cannon! Then if it punctuation or spelling contact me via PM

-If you do not respect these rules you will asked to leave the reviews and if you don't you will be blocked.

-By reading these rules you understand them and the punishments for them.

If you do not PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's fan characters are in the story?

Mine or someone who has designed a character for this story.

How do I get my character in?

Design a character with specific traits and a life's story then PM me the information.

What information do I need?

Standard information you would find at the beginning of a warriors book. (Clan, What they look like, male or female, close relations and rank.) Also a story to go along with their life (When and where they were born and raised who their parents were.)

My character is not in the story!

Calm down PM me and I'll fix that.

My character was misused!

Calm down PM me and I'll fix that.

My character's appearance was incorrect!

Calm down PM me and I'll fix that.

Someone stole my character!

I will PM them and sort that out.

Make sure to date your characters


	3. Chapter 3

Definition of clan: A group of cats who self identifies as a clan. (Tribes will not be included Blood Clan will be.)

.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Clan

Leader- Poison

A small black she-cat with green eyes.

Second in command-Rock

A large gray tom with blue eyes.

Elders

Grayflight

An old gray she-cat with blue eyes and a temper

Elderberry

An old black she-cat with yellow eyes

Ivy

A calico she-cat with green eyes

Hollyberry

A black she-cat with green eyes.

Songbird

A white and gray tabby with green eyes.

Tigerpatch

A tiger striped tom with green eyes.

Whiskers

A scrawny black elder with patchy fur and green eyes.

Spottedpelt

A calico tom with green eyes.

Hawkfur

A tom with hawk like fur and eyes

Eaglewing

A big black tom with eagle eyes.

Mothers and Kittens:

Song

A tiny black she cat with green eyes.

Status: Mother

Kits: Flora, Patchy and Sol

Mate: Wolf

A big gray tom with blue eyes.

Featherflight (Song's sister)

A tiny black she-cat with green eyes

Status: Expecting

Mate: Turtle

A small brown tom with green eyes

Willowleaf

A white tabby with blue eyes.

Status: Mother

Mate: Winterstorm

A white tom with blue eyes.

Kits: Cloudy, Lily, Rose, and Blizzard.

Fighters

Wolf

A gray tom with blue eyes.

Tiger

A big tom with a coat like a tiger and green eyes.

Cheetah

A fast she-cat with a coat like a Cheetah and green eyes.

Olive

A small yellow tabby with green eyes.

Blaze

A fast orange tom with green eyes.

Flash

A fast orange tom with green eyes.

Otter

A small brown she cat with blue eyes who doesn't mind getting her paws wet.

Defenders

Mouse

A small brown tom with green eyes

Shrew

A small brown tom with green eyes

Turtle

A small brown tom with green eyes

Mole

A small brown tom with green eyes

Sparrow

A small brown and black she-cat with black patches

Robin

A small brown and black tabby with green eyes and a soft white belly

Hunters

Fox

A rusty colored she-cat with green eyes

Lion

A golden tom with green eyes.

Owl

A small white she-cat with golden flecks

Healing cats

Clover

A small white she-cat with green eyes

Pine

A white and gray tabby tom with gold flecks and blue eyes


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue

Sol's paws were tired. HE was tired. He lay down in an old abandoned Twoleg shed. The rouges were going to find him any second. Then they were going to kill him just like they killed her.

Her. Sol hadn't taught about her in a long long time. She had been kind. He had lived her. Then someone- no he knew who- his father had killed her. The blood... in the snow...he was only a kitten. So small and young.

He had never wanted to open his eyes but she she had made him. Why had she made him? "There are great horrors in the world. That I can never unsee why should I open my eyes?" he had asked. "There are also great wonders and there is great beauty that you will never see if you won't open your eyes." she had said.

Why had he opened his eyes? He hadn't wanted to. She had wanted him to. It seemed that open eyes were a problem in his family. If he hadn't opened his eyes seen something he shouldn't have seen then she might still be alive. Though he was very old she too would probably be dead or dying.

They were coming now he could hear them. They were going to kill him. But that was hardly the worst part of his life. Was there a worst part? It had all been pRetty bad after all. Most would say family was the best part of their lives but for him it was probably the worst. His brother the coward his sister the traitor. The power hungry traitor. So where did that leave him. He was hardly a hero. But what exactly was he. A villain? No not exactly.

Sol looked to the stars was his mother there? He didn't care about the clans Starclan or the Darkforest but her he cared about her. Now what else did he care about? Cream? Yes he cared about her. Daisy? Sol had never really known her.

"Hey traitor." A familiar voice said. It was just as smooth and calm as his. Maybe even more. "So, your the one behind this?" Sol asked. "Yes." She said. Her voice it was almost like a purr. "I should have known." Sol said. "Yes you should have." She said. "You were the only one to ever beat me." Sol said. "Yes." She said as she began to step out of the shadows and into the light...

You'll have to wait a while to find out who she is but I hope you enjoy this story in the mean time.


End file.
